This invention relates to fasteners for holding two or more parts together including but not limited to latches of the type having an engagement arm.
Automotive assemblies involve two or more parts held together by a latch. The latch components may be formed of the same material used to make the parts themselves. Often the parts are made of a resilient material to withstand moisture, temperature swings and vibration. If the latch fails, the assembly will come apart.
The force holding the latch in the latch position is usually a function of the resiliency of the material and the length of the engagement portion. The material is selected for the purpose of the assembly. After time, exposure to vibration, moisture and temperature extremes, the elasticity of a material may change. This change may affect the ability of the latch to hold the assembly together.
Solutions to re-secure the assembly may involve external latches or fasteners. Often confined space and high labor costs prohibit these fixes. Complete removal and replacement of the assembly may not be practical.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to quickly and easily attach to an assembly to support the latch and hold the engagement arm in the latched position without making the assembly larger.
The invention provides a device to support a latch having a resilient engagement arm on a first latch member and a mating portion on a second latch member. The engagement arm is held in a latched position by the spring force of the engagement arm. A removable, retainer clip is attached to the first latch member to urge the engagement arm into a latched position. The retainer clip is shaped and sized to attach to the first latch member. The retainer clip bears against the engagement arm to reduce the length of the unsupported engagement arm. The shortened effective engagement arm length and the resiliency of the material thereby provide more force to hold the engagement arm in the latched position.